


【obikin/Anidala清水无差】他所梦见的与成真的

by AliciaSEN



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSEN/pseuds/AliciaSEN
Summary: Summary：五次安纳金·天行者做梦，还有一次是达斯·维达。Warning：obikin+Anidala，Anisoka（亲情），安纳金视角，第三人称。原力日庆典短篇，一发完。作者并不善良。





	【obikin/Anidala清水无差】他所梦见的与成真的

在奴隶安纳金·天行者九岁时，他做了一个奇怪的梦。

梦中的三个人有种他从未听过的口音，优雅的举止，天使一样美丽。

他们来自核心世界，安纳金意识到。而且他有种预感，他们是来带他走的。

他可以离开这个一无是处的沙漠星球，摆脱奴隶的生活，免受他人的蔑视。他做梦都想要自由。

他躺在地上翻来覆去，兴奋得无法入睡。于是他起身，小心翼翼地越过熟睡的母亲。多年的奴隶生活在她脸上刻下沧桑。

安纳金暗暗发誓，等他和母亲自由了，他一定会让她过上好生活。

他灵活地攀上窗沿，爬到屋顶，仰头望着天空。

塔图因的晚上很冷，让他裹紧了身上单薄的衣服打着寒战。但他看着那些镶嵌在夜空中闪烁的星星，他不觉忘记了一切。

他见过的那些落魄的飞行员，到沃图的店里来时都夸口说他们到过很多不同的地方，见过如何美丽的风景，让他着迷地听着，幻想着。

他属于更广阔的银河系，他将在璀璨的群星中飞翔，他注定要成为耀眼的人。

灼目的双子太阳无情地划开天幕，挥洒着阳光，满地金光映着满天黄沙，是他梦开始的地方。

他的生活将要改变。

 

 

 

在学徒安纳金·天行者十六岁时，他梦见他吻了自己的师父。

梦中的欧比旺不像平时那样疏离，而是红着脸任他亲吻，半闭着眼睫毛轻颤，浅金胡须蹭着他的脸，眉心微蹙着，让他忍不住伸手抚平，然后按着欧比旺的后脑，加深这个吻。

当他被下体硬到发疼的感觉拉回现实时，他似乎还能尝到那对薄唇的柔软触感，这让他不禁红了脸。

他幻想的对象正在他身边的另一张床上熟睡着，轻浅的呼吸似有似无，在他耳边萦绕。

他轻手轻脚地走出房门，在门口坐下，试图获得平静，平复燥热的欲望。

他显然没有他以为的那样安静，至少当欧比旺的手搭上他的肩，为他披上袍子时，他几乎叫出声，全身都烧了起来。

他的师父还带着睡意，说话有些鼻音，和他并排坐下。  
“怎么，睡不着？做噩梦了？”

“……才不是，师父。别把我当小孩了。”

他哼哼着，不自觉地扭头看欧比旺。

他的师父眼中满是关怀和爱意，那双蓝绿色的眸子让他喉头滚动。

他像在梦境中一样吻了上去。欧比旺没有推开他，只是环着他的腰，任他咬着自己的唇撬开牙关，加深了这个吻。

 

 

 

在学徒安纳金·天行者十九岁时，他开始频繁地梦见自己母亲的死亡。

天选之子的梦总是预知性的，或许可以称作原力的意志。这让他非常不安。

他夜夜辗转难眠，于是向他的师父倾诉，希望他能去见他的母亲，并保证她的安全。

他的师父很为难，在找长老会商量后，遗憾地转述了他们的决定：“很抱歉，安纳金。但是长老们坚持绝地不能有依恋，觉得这是不和教条的。你本身就太晚进入圣殿，当时很多长老反对，如果你再带母亲过来，他们也许会将你强制除名……”

他知道长老会会做出怎样的决定，但他不肯放弃一丝希望。现在欧比旺的话让他彻底绝望。

他愤怒。“为什么绝地不能有依恋？我爱我的母亲，这是一个人的本能啊！难道绝地连最基本的情感都不能有吗？喜悦、愤怒、悲伤、痛苦、羞愧，难道他们都感受不到吗？难道他们都能无情无欲吗？为什么就单单禁止爱？”

直到欧比旺的手轻轻地抚上他的脸，为他擦去泪水时，他才发现自己哭了。他别过头想憋住眼泪，但欧比旺的拥抱让他鼻头一酸，把脸埋在他师父的颈窝里放声大哭。

欧比旺的怀抱安全又温暖，没有地方更适合他情感的宣泄。他爱欧比旺，他也知道欧比旺爱他。但绝地连这个都禁止吗？

欧比旺轻轻地拍着他的后背，犹豫着开口：“如果你实在不放心你的母亲的话，那等下次我们出任务时，顺便去塔图因看看她，把她安顿好。这样可以吗，安纳金？”

他有些意外，把头靠在欧比旺的肩膀上，闷闷地说：“但是这样不是就和长老会的命令相违背了吗？”

“任务顺道的话，他们应该不会发现的。如果，如果真的被发现的话……”欧比旺咬着嘴唇，下定决心般说，“长老们要是把你逐出，那我也退出武士团。”

他抬起头，不可置信地看着欧比旺。他的师父很坚定，让他心里涌上狂喜。

他环住欧比旺的腰，急切地吻上他的师父，一边衔着下唇厮磨，一边含糊不清地说：“我就知道你是爱我的，师父。”

他的师父是爱他的。他从不怀疑这点。

 

 

 

在安纳金·天行者将军二十二岁时，他总是梦见自己曾经的学徒。在安纳金·天行者将军二十二岁时，他总是梦见自己曾经的学徒。

在梦里，有的时候她还是离开了，有的时候她留下了，有的时候她在巴丽斯的剑下死去，有的时候她在战场上倒下。

她的离去让他十分痛苦和自责。他不知道应该怪谁，怪巴丽斯，绝地武士团，还是这场战争。

每次他走出巡洋舰的房间时，他似乎还能感知到他的学徒已经和克隆人士兵们在一起闲聊；当他在端着餐盘在欧比旺对面坐下时，他似乎还以为她会突然在他们身后冒出头，笑嘻嘻地插嘴搭话；当他在战场上时，他没看见她的身影时，几乎打开通讯器询问她需不需要支援。  
每次他想起她，他心里就像缺了一块一样。他都不敢相信她离开了他，离开了绝地武士团。

他能理解她，理解离开绝地的愿望。他也想离开战争，和他的妻子在一起，不必遮遮掩掩，心怀愧疚。

但是他的师父，他的士兵，还有共和国的人民需要他。他是天选之子，那个预言中能带来平衡的人。他不能离开。

有的时候，他甚至怨恨她，怨恨她离开了自己，离开了欧比旺，离开了雷克斯，离开了她的同伴。在他们都需要她的时候，她却不在了。

渐渐的，他的怨气在战斗中磨去，只剩疲惫和希望她安好的愿望。他不再频繁梦见她，即使梦见，也是在战争结束后，她已经出落成一个高挑美丽的女人，几乎让他陌生。只有她嘴角的那一抹微笑是他熟悉的。

但是这次，他梦到他杀了她。这个梦不同于以前的幻想。它是清晰的，预知性的。

当他醒来时，他简直不敢置信。难道他以后会举起光剑，杀了自己的学徒吗？

他开始有些同意长老们在预知梦方面的看法。这些梦的准确性确实有待商榷。

他绝不会伤害阿索卡，帕德梅，和欧比旺，也不会让别人伤害他们。

如果他那样做了，那他会先杀了自己。

 

 

 

在安纳金·天行者将军二十三岁时，他梦见了他妻子的死亡。

在梦中，她带着泪，痛苦地呻吟着。

他从梦中醒来，带着一身冷汗，惊惧地喘息着。将要失去她的痛苦几乎让他崩溃。

他不能再失去她了。他生命中最重要的三个女人，两个都已经离开了他。他已经失去了他的母亲和他的学徒，他不能再失去他的妻子了。

克隆人战争后期，他与欧比旺不再总是一起出任务，或是一起战斗。他们已经渐行渐远。虽然每次相见时，他们还能轻松地调笑，但他们都心知肚明，下次不知是生是死。

他们在电梯、杂物间、战场的喘息里接吻，疯狂地渴求着对方，或是在彼此的怀抱里无声的崩溃。

他们都失去了很多。他失去了施密和阿索卡，欧比旺失去了奎刚和萨廷。他们不能再失去彼此了。

他爱着欧比旺，也爱着帕德梅。

长老会的不信任让他愤怒不已，战争的压力让他不堪重负，对欧比旺和帕德梅的隐瞒让他十分痛苦。他不知道自己还能不能自由地呼吸。

他能见到帕德梅的次数不比见到欧比旺多。每次飞往科洛桑的时候，他都恨不得能再快一些，让他能够和帕德梅在一起多待一会  
。  
他已经很久没见到她了。他想念她的眼睛，她的笑容，她的声音，在夜间她的身体贴在他怀里的柔软，在他身边她身上让人安宁的熏香。

在她温暖的怀里，他感觉自己还只是当年那个塔图因的孩子，可以随心所欲，除了修理，什么事都不用管。

这么多年过去，她还是一样美丽。他对她的爱那么炽热，失去她的痛苦会让他疯狂。

他不知道欧比旺会怎样看待他的依恋。他只知道他不能失去他们中的任何一个。

他要救下帕德梅，不惜一切代价。

即使让他出卖自己的灵魂，他也愿意。

 

 

 

在达斯·维达以西斯尊主的身份出现于帝国的第十六年时，他梦见了一个早本该死去的人。

那个白发苍苍的老人穿着陈旧碍事的棕色长袍，伫立于沙漠中，伫立在大克雷特龙的骸骨旁。

那具尸骸还很新鲜，只是经历了一场沙暴，满天喧嚣残酷的黄沙削尽了每一缕血肉，只留下森森白骨。那个老人在哀悼那只克雷特龙的死亡。

尽管他很久没有看见那张脸了，尽管那张脸已经被多年的沙漠生活刻上深深的沧桑，尽管他相信那张脸的主人已经死去。

他还是认出了他。

他的师父。欧比旺。

他不知道欧比旺是否看到了自己。那双蓝绿色的眼睛无声地摩挲着白骨，垂下后又抬起，向他望来。那像是在看他，又像是在看向虚无，看向一场很久很久之前的幻梦。

他不需要看到那轮双子星的光辉，就知道这是哪。

塔图因没有丝毫变化，无论是之前的共和国，还是现在的帝国，都没有改变它赫特人统治的实质，和那些无处不在的沙子。

夕阳投出老绝地长长的影子，双子落日的余晖撒在那个人的头发上，让他几乎以为站着的是当初他的师父，那个在满身伤痛时依旧可以轻松谈笑的将军，让许多人恨得牙痒痒又不得不佩服的进攻型谈判大师。

但那个老人再不是了。那个老人没有了当初挺拔的身躯，没有了一举一动透出的自信，没有了绝地大师的身份……没有了看向他时眼里的光芒。

他在沙暴肆虐下醒来，呼吸系统受损让他每吸入一口氧气，肺部都像被刀凌迟。

他几乎大笑出声。

他的主人因阿索卡和摩尔的生还且成功逃离而惩罚了他，但这都不算什么。

阿索卡活下来了，他做的梦没有全部成真。这么多年原力终究出错了。

欧比旺·肯诺比怎么可能在塔图因上，怎么可能在那个安纳金·天行者的传奇一生开始的地方，迎来自己的生命的终结。

**Author's Note:**

> 注释好麻烦，不搞了。  
> 是刀。不要打我。  
> 喜欢评论！我超好讲话！


End file.
